


亓桃

by Emmmmmmeq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, student
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmmmmeq/pseuds/Emmmmmmeq
Summary: 亓桃🚗️





	亓桃

以你为瘾06

 

简大经纪✖️陶桃

 

叔侄设定   十岁年龄差

 

没什么好上升的

 

     曾经你是绝望里的光 ，后来你是绝望里的深渊。

 

 

几不可闻的一声轻笑。

 

          陶桃清楚地看到简亓面部肌肉僵了一下，而后破天荒对他们俩笑了一下，陶桃当时还以为是自己眼花了。

 

“不介绍人吗？”

 

简亓的语气依旧平淡，似乎和他的笑脸对不上号。

 

陶桃硬着头皮回道：“这是我男朋友，向横”

 

闻言，简亓盯着向横看了良久，点头，但是什么都没说。

 

看他这副无所谓的样子，陶桃莫名有些生气。

 

简亓好整以暇地坐着，还幽幽地泡起茶来。

 

简亓沉默着 过了许久 突然笑着开口“桃桃，上楼”

 

“叔叔，您别欺负向横，他可是我第一个喜欢的男孩子呢”

 

 

“叔叔，向横呢，说好了今晚让他在家里吃晚饭的”陶桃身上单穿了一件吊带睡裙。是从落地窗看到向横走了，特意换上的。

 

话音刚落，简亓就突然朝这边气势汹汹地走来。

 

陶桃下意识朝后退了几步，简亓不会是要打人吧？

 

将陶桃逼到床边，简亓的眼底闪了闪，而后往后退了一步。

 

他居高临下地看着陶桃蓦地拉过一张凳子一屁股坐上去，幽幽说道，“不走，可以，在这里陪我。”

 

陶桃难以置信地看着简亓他这是在耍无赖吗？！

 

陶桃在床边坐下，视线一直停留在简亓的薄唇上。

 

简亓的嘴唇真的给人一种禁欲的诱惑，或者说他整个人都给人这种感觉。

 

陶桃不禁觉得自己有些病态，其实对简亓的执念还在，只是换一种层次。

 

简亓突然接了个电话就回房了。

 

陶桃给向横发了条信息说分手，就把向横给拉黑了。

 

半夜陶桃光着脚穿着睡裙摸黑进简亓房间，轻车熟路爬上简亓的床。

 

陶桃看简亓均匀的呼吸，直接跨坐在他身上。

 

陶桃看着自己日思夜想的眉眼薄唇，从眉心一路肆意往下吻，细细啃咬他的颈部。

 

陶桃手伸进简亓裤子里的时候，简亓突然睁开眼，准确无误的抓住了陶桃乱作的手。

 

他那双漂亮的眸子依旧冷冽，看着陶桃的眼神却毫无波澜。

 

陶桃直接坐在了简亓的腰上，前前后后蹭了起来，这种姿势再做这种动作，效果绝对不会比调情差。

 

“简叔叔，有感觉了吗”陶桃还在简亓身上乱蹭。

 

这时，陶桃耳边幽幽传来一句，“简叔叔？”

 

冷不丁打了个寒颤，陶桃皮笑肉不笑地对简亓说“当然是简叔叔了，改口可没那么容易。”

 

“好，简叔叔满足你”简亓语气里多了一丝温柔。

 

简亓从来不是圣人从来不是。

 

简亓这样半闭着眼 ，低眉顺目的样子太诱人了。

 

          陶桃蹲在简亓面前，把前端含进嘴里吸了吸，满嘴鼓鼓的时不时顶到喉咙。

 

     陶桃抬头看着简亓因为自己沉浸在欲望中的脸。

 

     就在陶桃快被顶到窒息，简亓抽了出来，射在了外面。

 

简亓把陶桃拉进怀里，埋首在陶桃颈部舔着陶桃脖颈上敏感的肌肤。

 

简亓在陶桃耳边喘息 ，沿着锁骨亲吻，时不时的轻舔。

 

简亓带着凉意的手指探入陶桃体内。

 

“不要，嗯.....”陶桃扭动身体排斥进入自己体内的手指，结果越咬越紧。

 

   “才一根手指就吸的这么紧？”

 

       “  “嗯 .....别....不要...别说了”陶桃为了防止简亓继续说下去 ，主动凑上去与他接吻。

 

简亓含着温柔的笑意悉数吞下陶桃棉花糖般的吻。

 

“简亓 ”

 

“嗯？”

 

“没什么就想叫叫你”

 

“待会让你叫个够”简亓说着又送入了两根手指。

 

简亓半抬起眼帘看陶桃 ，温柔的进入还是让陶桃弓起了身子。

 

“啊 .....为什么....总喜欢......从....从后面....啊”

 

“怎么，桃桃不喜欢？”简亓从身后轻咬着陶桃的耳垂灼热的呼吸让陶桃不禁一阵轻颤。

 

简亓几乎是全部抽出再重重顶入 ，陶桃的身体因为快感而虚软。

 

“简亓.......我没力气了 ”

 

简亓把陶桃转了个方向抱起，放在床上。

 

身体被简亓压制着，两条腿紧紧勾住简亓的腰 ，脚背在简亓后背上不断磨蹭， 脚趾勾成了一团。

 

享受简亓带来的快感。

 

“叔叔.......啊.....好会啊 ，桃桃....要被....被你干死了”陶桃腿夹在简亓腰上嘴里故意喊着。

 

    “不行 啊，叔叔......感觉.....感觉好.....好奇怪........啊”

 

最后被简亓顶的呜咽说不出话。

 

陶桃弓起腰向前爬，想让简亓撤出一点，结果蹭到内壁敏感的软肉，全身一软又跌了回去。

 

简亓深深的埋在陶桃身体里，通过身体紧密交合感受着彼此。

 

简亓一次次的撞击让陶桃浑身都软了。

 

就在简亓即将完全抽出时 ，陶桃夹住了性器前端， 不让简亓离开，又抬了抬臀将简亓的性器夹入身体里一点 ，看着简亓忍耐的表情，陶桃有些恶作剧的快感。

 

“嘶，桃桃都被我艹了这么多次，怎么还是这么紧？”

 

陶桃到最后已经失去意识 只能一声声的喊着简亓。

 

 

简亓高潮时，令人着迷。

 

 

柔软的大床上  两具赤裸的身体交叠。


End file.
